1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of flashlights. More particularly, the present invention relates to flashlights that are combined with a secondary tool, such as a knife blade.
2. Prior Art Description
Flashlights have been commercially available for close to a century. In this long period of time, flashlights have been manufactured in a variety of shapes and styles. Traditionally, a flash light has a tubular casing with a light bulb at one end. The tubular casing holds the batteries needed to power the light bulb. The size of the flashlight is, therefore, dictated by both the size and number of batteries needed to power the light bulb.
In modern times, high output light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been developed. Small, powerful flashlights can be made using such LEDs in place of traditional incandescent light bulbs. The power needed to light an LED is much smaller than the power needed to light an incandescent bulb. Consequently, flashlights can be made much more compact. LED flashlights, however, typically lack the power needed to produce a bright, far reaching beam of light, such as those capable with some larger traditional flashlights.
It will be understood that a flashlight is a very useful tool. Accordingly, manufacturers have combined flashlights with other useful tools, such as knives, in a single assembly. When a flashlight and other tools are combined into a single assembly, typically smaller LED flashlights are used in order to conserve space and reduce weight. For example, many modern Swiss army knives now contain a small LED flashlight that folds into the casing of the pocket knife.
Flashlights small enough to be folded into the casing of a pocket knife only provide a limited amount of light. If greater illumination power is needed, assemblies with large flashlights must be used. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,181 to Galli, entitled Housing With A Compartment For A Removable Pocket Knife, a flashlight/tool assembly is shown where a pocket knife is stored in the end of a traditional flashlight casing. Although, the flashlight is powerful, the knife blade is made small enough to fit within the confines of the flashlight casing. Furthermore, the light faces in the opposite direction than the pocket knife. The flashlight, therefore, cannot be used to illuminate an object being cut by the flashlight while the flashlight and the knife are connected.
In certain situations, large flashlights are selected because the casing of the flashlight can be used as a weighted club. Such flashlights are often used by law enforcement officers, night guards and armed personnel. Since part of the utility of a larger flashlight is its potential use as a weapon, any knife or tool added to the flashlight should enhance this purpose by providing a blade large enough to be used as a weapon.
A need therefore exists for a combined flashlight/knife assembly that contains a powerful flashlight, with a large knife blade, wherein the blade is retractable into the flashlight, yet can be extended rapidly in an emergency. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed.